Un autre avenir
by Kyuuketski
Summary: La fin de deat note à ma façon. Yaoi principalement du L/Light. Mort de Misa je n'en dit pas plus... Attention spoilers!


Dans la pièce des ordinateurs,le grand detective L regardait l'écran en buvant un café. A côté de lui,Light était là entrain de regarder des dossiers. Entre les deux sièges,on pouvait voir une chaine.

Dans une autre pièce,une jeune fille se préparait à écrire dans le death note. Elle regarda attentivement le carnet noir posé en face d'elle. Des larmes commençaient à naitre dans ses yeux. Elle avait compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pas de la façon dont elle ésperait. Du jour au lendemain,elle avait décidé d'être sa petite amie.

Elle n'avait pas demandé son avis. Il ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Il l'avait embrasser et pris dans ses bras qu'une seule fois. Elle voyait bien que quelqu'un occupait une place importante dans son coeur. Comme on dit,entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas,ce pas avait été franchi.

Les marques qu'elle avait à ses bras étaient parfaitement visible. Des traces rouges,faites avec des objets coupants,recouvraient les deux bras. Les gens qu'elle frequentait à son travail avaient vu ça ce qui avait mis fin à sa carrière. Maintenant elle était libre mais aussi malheureuse. Même si elle avait plus de temps pour voir Light,il n'y avait pas de Light sans Ryuuzaki. Elle aimait bien Ryuuzaki mais lui ne semblait pas l'apprecier comme elle le pensait.

Elle écrivit son nom dans le carnet. Son geste entrainerait des conséquences ça c'était certain mais il fallait savoir prendre des risques.

Dans un autre pièce,Watari venait de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans "sa" pièce. Il y entra donc et vit qu'un corps était là. Il regarda le poux du corps. Vu la couleur et la température du corps,il sû qu'elle était morte. A cet instant précis,Misa Amane venait de mourir. Il savait comment elle était morte mais ce qui le perturba c'était qu'_il _n'était pas là. Allumant l'écran,il contacta Ryuuzaki. Il le prévint de la nouvelle. Les personnes autour de lui,soit Raito,Souichiro,Matsuda et Aizawa,furent choqués et déçu. L ne montra pas d'émotion. Les deux Yagami se contentèrent de ne rien dire tandis que Matsuda et Aizawa avaient les yeux humides. Matsuda était sans doute le plus marqués de tous. Raito s'étonna qu'_elle _n'était pas là. _Elle _qui d'habitude la protéger et rester à ses côtés.

Misa allait leur manquer. Après tout c'était une fille plutôt mignonne et pleine de vie. Pas très intelligente mais gentille. Saoulante quand elle se collait sans ârret à Yagami-kun.

Une semaine c'était passées depuis la découverture du corps de Misa. L'enterrement de la jeune fille devait avoir lieu cette aprés-midi. Tous étaient habillés de noir et ne montraient aucune émotion si ce n'est de la tristesse. L semblait ne montrait aucun sentiment. Comme si Misa n'avait rien était pour lui. Même s'il l'avait trouvé charmante,ce n'était pour lui qu'une personne de plus dans l'enquête contre Kira.

Watari était aux côtés du detective. Il ne disait aucun mot et regardait le visage de la jeune fille. Son teint pâle prouvait qu'elle n'était plus vivante. Elle semblait ne pas être malheureuse,être paisible.

Elle n'aura aucun mal à trouver le paradis. Matsuda n'avait pû empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues. La jeune fille avait été pour lui son modèle et il l'aimait comme une soeur. Aizawa avait la tête baissée. Sa fille était accrochée à la jupe de sa mère se demanda ce qui se passait.

-Maman,pourquoi il y a une fille dans la boite?

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie...

La famille Yagami était là aussi. Les deux garçons montraient aucune émotion tandis que les deux filles étaient bouleversées. Le cerceuil fut refermé laissant voir une dernière fois le visage de Misa.

Le cerceuil fut entérré et recouvert de terre. Light regarda dans sa poche et y trouva un mot. Mot que Misa lui avait laissé.

_Mon cher Light,_

_Si tu lis ceci c'est que je suis déja morte. Tu dois sans doute connaitre la raison de ma mort,après tout,tu es extrémement intelligent. Je vous envie toi et ce pervers de Ryuuzaki. Moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui est tomber amoureuse et qui a décidé d'être ta petite amie sans te demander ton avis. Mais avec le temps,je l'ai vu. J'ai vu que quelque chose était dans ton coeur. Peut être une personne. Voila c'est fait tu es débarassé de moi. Avoue-le,je n'étais rien pour toi. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'affaire Kira. J'espère que toi et Ryuuzaki vous vous entendrez mieux. Il a l'air de s'être attaché à toi en tous cas. Tu ne trouve pas? Ryuuzaki...Remercie-le de ma part car grâce à lui,tu as trouvé une raison de vivre,quelqu'un à qui te mesurer. Dit merci à Matsuda aussi. Il m'a bien aider. Comme la plupart d'entre vous. Merci..._

_Je t'aime Light,comme je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un. Ta gourde de petite amie te laisse tranquille. J'espère que tu te souviendra de moi quand même. _

_Misa Amane_

Il remit le mot dans sa poche. Il fallait tourner la page. Souichiro posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Sa va aller Light?

-Oui ne t'inquiéte pas

Tout le monde repartit. Light resta encore un peu là.

-Pourquoi Misa?

-Ca ne sert à rien de te poser des questions. Tournons la page

Ryuuzaki était à côté de Light.

-Elle va te manquer?

-Je ne sais pas

-Si Misa te manque,c'est que Light tient à elle

-Attraperons-nous un jour Kira?

-Oui

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans un semblant d'amitié.

L regarda les infos. En 1 mois,le taux de criminalité avait baissé de 15,5%. Le mois dernier,les chiffres étaient à 31% soit le double.

-Il y a moins de criminel,constata Light.

-Mais il en reste et il en aura toujours

-Tu as raison

Watari servit un gateau au detective.

-L

-Qui a t-il Watari?

-Je vais bientôt prendre ma retraite

-Je comprend,tu as assez donné

-Merci

-Beaucoup de personne vont s'en aller

-Les temps changent

Ryuuzaki mangea son gateau à la fraise. Une fois qu'il fût fini,Ryuuzaki posa l'assiette et se lécha les doigts.

-Je me passerai jamais de ses gâteaux moi

-Tu passe ton temps à n'en manger

-J'ai besoin de sucre

Ryuuzaki se leva et enleva les chaines qui le tenait attaché à Light.

-Voila comme ça tu es libre

Light rentra chez lui. Son père était déja là.

-Tu es rentré de bonne heure papa

-J'avais besoin d'être avec ma famille et je voudrais vous parlez de quelque chose

Light s'asseilla dans le salon après avoir poser son sac.

-Comme vous le savez le taux de criminalité de cette ville a baissé durant ce dernier mois. Les forces de police ont besoin de nouveaux membres et c'est pourquoi je vais prendre ma retraite

-L'affaire Kira a besoin de toi

-Tu prendra ma place Light

-Tu es le seul à prendre ta retraite?

-Non. Aizawa l'envisage aussi

-Comme ça je te verrai plus souvent

-Oui Sayu

-Demain j'en parlerai à Ryuuzaki

Light monta dans sa chambre. Il s'assis à son bureau et fit ses devoirs.

-Cela faisait longtemps Light

-Ryuku. Qu'est-ce qui t'amene ici?

-Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite. Le monde des dieux de la mort est vraiment ennuyant. J'ai appris pour Misa

-C'est du passé. Au fait,Remu n'est pas avec toi?

-Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Dis Light,tu aurais des pommes?

-Dans la cuisine mais fais toi pas repérer

-Oui chef

Tandis que Ryuku partit chercher des pommes bien juteuses,Light se plongea dans son devoir de maths.

-Oh que c'est bon

-Fais moins de bruit s'ilteplait

-Je vois monsieur le géni bosse. Ton death note tu t'en sers encore?

-Non. Il est toujours au même endroit. Je ne pouvais pas m'en servir puisque j'etais tenu en garde à vue et attaché à un célébre detective

-Il voulait te garder pour lui tout seul?

-C'était pour montrer que je n'etais pas Kira

-Mais tu l'es

-Il ne le sait pas mais il pourrait bien le decouvrir

-Et tu risque quoi s'il l'apprend?

-C'est la mort

Une demi-heure plus tard,Light avait fini son devoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et Ryuku resta. Il eteignit la lumière et s'endormit. La première nuit sans qu'il soit relié à L. C'est étrange de passer la nuit sans quelqu'un alors qu'on a l'habitude de passer ses journées avec lui. La nuit,les chaines étaient enlevées et pareil pour le moment de la toilette. L n'était pas un sadique à ce point là.

Il fallait bien un peu d'intimité pour certains moments.

Voila,c'était fait. Souichiro Yagami et Aizawa Shuichi venait de quitter l'enquête Kira. L et Light,réunis dans la même pièce,discutaient de cette fameuse affaire.

-L'enquête contre Kira continue t-elle?

-Kira ne se manifeste plus mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a arrêter ses séries de crimes pour autant

-Que compte-tu faire?

-Nous verrons bien si Kira refait son apparition

-Je ne fais plus partie de tes suspects?

-Mon taux de soupçons n'a pas atteint zéro à ton sujet Light

-Après tant de temps je ne suis toujours pas innocenter?

-Non

Light soupira. Quand est-ce que L allait-il enfin abandonner l'idée que Light pouvait être Kira? Comment le considerait-il?

-Même si nous sommes rivaux,tu reste mon ami Light,mon premier vrai ami

L'étudiant venait d'avoir sa réponse à sa question. Ainsi lui et Ryuuzaki étaient amis. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas avoir peur d'ecraser l'autre avec leur intelligence puisque tout deux étaient au même niveau.

-Moi aussi Ryuuzaki...murmura Light comme si il ne voulait pas que celui qui était avec lui l'entende.

Quel était exactement leur lien? Ami? Ennemi? Cette simple affaire les avait réunis. Leur destin était-il déja tracé?

Loin de là,trois garçons venaient d'être convoqués. L'un était blond avec une cicatrice,l'autre brun aux reflets rouge avec des lunettes colorées et le troisième avait les cheveux blancs aux reflets bleu pâle.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqués?

-Vous êtes chargés d'une nouvelle enquête

-Laquelle?

-Un grand meurtrier vient de s'échapper de prison. Il est connu comme étant le plus grand criminel de tout les temps. Il pourrait être un nouveau Kira. Vous devez le retrouver et le mettre de nouveau derrière les barreaux

-Comment est-il?

-Il est très malin et ne se laisse pas avoir. Il vous faudra être malin sur cette affaire

-On est pas des gamins

Le blond sortit une tablette de chocolat pour croquer dedans.

-J'oubliais,vous ne serez pas les seuls a travailler sur cette affaire

-Qui bosse avec nous?

-Le célébre detective L et un étudiant qui travaille avec lui

-Un étudiant? C'est une plaisanterie j'espere!

-Non. Il est très intelligent. Ne le sous-estimer pas

-Quand commençons-nous?

-Aujourd'hui. Un agent vous attend à la sortie. Il vous conduira à l'endroit où vous devez aller

Les trois garçons commençèrent à sortir.

-Essayer de faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe pour une fois!

Tout les trois sortirent et partirent avec l'agent en direction de l'endroit convenu où le reste de l'équipe les attendaient.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous là,qu'allons nous faire?

-Je vais vous dire ce qu vous allez faire exactement

-Au sujet de l'enquête?

-Oui. Matt et Mello vous chercherez dans les endroits qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter. Ryuuzaki et moi nous nous chargerons de savoir comment il agit tandis que Near cherchera de qui il s'agit. Tout le monde est d'accord?

-Ouais

-Quand nous y mettons-nous?

-Maintenant

Mello sortit suivit de Matt. Il croqua un morceau de tablette de chocolat qu'il mit sous le siège de sa moto. Il mit un casque et en préta un à son ami.

-Où allons-nous Mello?

-A la prison pour en savoir plus sur lui

-Bonne idée

Les deux complices s'en allèrent vers le lieu qu'il avait choisi. Pendant ce temps là,Light,L et Near étaient en pleine refléxion.

-Il s'agit peut être d'un nouveau Kira

-Je te signale,Light,que depuis le decès de Misa,les crimes les plus "dangereux" ont cessés. J'en conclus donc que Misa = 2éme Kira et j'arriverais à déduire que Light=Kira

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ça! Je-ne-suis-pas-Kira!

-J'arrêterais quand j'aurais trouver la solution de cette énigme

Light allait frapper Ryuuzaki quand il se rappella que leurs disputes ne servaient à rien.

-Avons-nous une idée de qui s'agit-il?

-Nous en saurons plus quand Matt et Mello seront revenus.

Dans un endroit sombre d'une ruelle,un homme venait de mourir. Il porta un dernier regard vers son assassin. Ses yeux rouges et son sourire de pure méchanceté indiquaient qu'il n'était pas du genre gentil. Le cadavre tomba sur le sol sans aucune blessure apparente.

Il tenait dans sa main un carnet noir.

-Ils vont finir par te chercher si tu commence à tuer par saute-d'humeur

-C'est déja fait

-Je veux venger ceux qui ont tuer Misa

-Et moi...,soupira t-il,je veux retrouver mon cher frère

-Tu as une idée où le chercher?

-Tu dois savoir où il est toi

-Effectivement

-Dis-moi Remu,pourquoi tiens-tu tant à venger cette fillle?

-Parce qu'elle était très importante à mes yeux

-S'attacher à quelqu'un est signe de faiblessse

Matt et Mello revenaient de la prison où avait séjourné le criminel en cavale. Ils allèrent raconter ce qu'ils savaient à L.

-Qu'avez-vous appris?

-Il possède des yeux rouges et il raffole de la confiture de fraise et tue ses victimes de la même façon que Kira

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent. Comment un nouveau Kira pouvait-il exister? Il devait en savoir plus sur lui.

-Comme Kira?

-Oui

S'il était comme Kira,il devait forcément avoir un Death Note avec lui. Light avait éliminé tout ceux qui se prenaient pour Kira mais là,c'était une autre affaire. Light n'était pas le seul à avoir le cerveau qui réagit. Celui du grand détective réagit aussi.

Dès qu'il eu entendu "confiture de fraise",il se rappella une affaire qui avait été laisser en suspent. C'était un sérial killer qui tuer ses victimes d'une façon particulières et qu'il volait toujours de la confiture de fraise.

Etait-ce la personne qu'il pensait?

-Il était à la Wammy House?

-Ca,on le sait pas

L réfléchit. Il se mit sur un ordinateur et chercha les noms de tout ceux qui étaient à la même maison où il avait passé son enfance. D'un seul coup et sans savoir pourquoi,il se rappela le suicide de A. Cet enfant qui s'avait suicider et dont l'un des autres enfants était complice.

-L,j'aimerai pouvoir m'occuper de la recherche à votre place s'il vous plait

-Tu es sûr?

-C'est la mission que vous m'avez attribué

Near prit la place de Ryuuzaki sur le siège et continua la recherche. Il tria la recherche par catégorie : les enfants encore vivant et assez cruel pour commetre un meutre maintenant. Mello regarda Near d'un oeil assez mechant. Il allait avoir un avantage sur lui.

Mello sortit et entamma une nouvelle plaquette de chocolat

-Toi tu fais la tête à cause de Near je me trompe?

-Nan

-Je te connais bien Mello

Quelques jours plus tard,Near était toujours en quête du mytérieux nouveau Kira. Matt et Mello n'avaient pas recceuilli plus d'informations. L'enquête n'avançait pas beaucoup,chacun prenant des précotions. Light plus particulierement. Il devait faire attention à ses mots et ses gestes. S'il prononçait le mot dieu de la mort ou autre chose du même genre,il était sûre qu'_elle _le tuerait. C'était vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas utiliser le Death Note. S'il l'utilisait,c'était le retour des crimes,du soupçonnement de L(qui était toujours au même point. Il n'avait pas réussi à prouver que Light = Kira). Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour arriver jusque là. Qu'est ce que cela allait lui apportait de créer le monde parfait? Il se sentirait peut être comme un être supérieur,le dieu de ce monde. Un être au dessus de tout le monde,un être pur. Mais L,qu'allait-il devenir? Fallait-il le tuer? Etait-il un être menacant? Yagami Light se posait des questions.

Dans un autre endroit,L mangeait un gateau en tenant la cuillère par le bout et s'asseillant de manière peu commune. Apres avoir savourait le délicieux gateau,il alla le déposer sur la table. Seul dans la pièce peu éclairée,il ne vit pas que quelqu'un était entré. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Dans l'obscurité qu'il y avait,il ne vit pas entierement le visage de son agresseur. Seulement une paire d'orbes rouges sang.

-Enfin je te retrouve

Il sentit quelque chose de pointu contre sa gorge. Near arriva dans la pièce et en voyant ça,il ne sût pas quoi faire. L profita de l'inatention que Near avait créer pour donner un coup en plein visage à son agresseur qui tomba dans les pommes.

La recherche avait abouti. Le nom qu'il avait trouvé était...

L'intrus qui avait agréssé Ryûzaki avait été mis en cage. Comme l'avait Light avant lui. L l'avait enfermé pour voir ses réactions,si ses soupçons se fondaient.

-Nous avons appris son nom? demanda Light qui avait été mis au courant de l'énévenement qui venait de se passer.

-Il ne nous a pas dit son nom,répondit L qui observait attentivement l'homme. Il était entrain de voir pourquoi il lui ressemblait tant. Les mêmes cheveux,la même couleur de peau,la même taille et les mêmes manies. Il devait faire appel à son intelligence qui l'avait bien aidé.

L'individu était de sexe masculin,il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et mesurait 1m79. Même sans être intelligent,on pouvait voir que L et l'assassin se ressemblaient comme deux goutes d'eau.

Voila une semaine que l'individu était enfermé. Chaque jours,quelqu'un lui apportait quelque chose à manger et à boire. L'heure du repas arrivait. Comme personne ne voulut aller lui donner à manger,Raito se proposa. Et c'était pour lui l'occasion de voir comment il était. S'il ressemblait **vraiment** à Kira. Être Kira était chose facile? Peut être...

Raito avançait avec une certaine méfiance mais aussi avec un plaisir. Depuis que cette personne le fascinait. Il tardait de connaitre son identité.

-Tiens cest toi qui m'apporte à manger aujourd'hui? Tu as du cran ou est-ce peut être de l'inconscience

-Je sais ce que je fais

Light déposa le plateau repas sur la table près du lit. Il était vraiment choqué par la ressemblance avec Ryûzaki.

-Tu ne nous a pas dit ton nom

-Pourquoi je le dirai? Je n'ai aucune raison de le dire

-C'est vrai

Light Yagami n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu.

-Je te le dit;je n'ai pas l'intention de rester emprisonner ici. Enfermer-moi autant de temps qu'il vous plaira,je ne dirai rien. Je suis venu pour une seule et unique chose

Son ton était froid. Aucun sentiment ne se sentait dans sa voix. C'était vraiment un être froid.

-Je voulais te connaître

-Pour quellle raison?

-Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre un assassin. Si bien,j'en suis moi-même un

-Tant donner la façon dont tu t'exprime,la froideur dans tes yeux et ton intelligence,tu dois sans doute être Kira

Light parût surpris. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ça? Il le fascinait vraiment. Une chance que les pièces soient insonorisées.

-Même si tu es Kira,cela ne m'empêche pas de te tuer

Ses yeux rouges le fixaient. Etait-il vraiment serieux?

-Ton copain qui me ressemble tant te regarde. Il se fait du soucis pour toi?

-Je ne sais pas. Il t'interesse?

-Peut être bien

Light regardait son interlocuteur. Comment une personne aussi machiavélique pouvait exister?

-Tu vas le tuer?

-C'est pas l'envie qui me manque

-Premier arrivé,premier servi

-T'as raison. Je vais commencer par toi

L'assassin se leva et se jeta sur Light qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Il l'immobilisa et rapprocha le couteau de sa gorge. Il lui fit une blessure au bras et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Light s'assis sur le sol sur le coup de la douleur. Il cracha un peu de sang à terre.

Hors de question de perdre. Sans savoir pourquoi,il avait besoin de gagner. Se sentir supérieur. Tout comme l'était Kira. Raito se leva malgrès la douleur et donna un coup de poing bien violent à son agresseur qui saigna. Il essuya son sang et regarda l'autre avec de la méchanceté dans le regard.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire

Le serial-killeur s'avança de nouveau vers le lycéen qui se tenait prêt à l'attaque. Leur combat fut interrompu par le detective qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Enfn te voila toi...Cher petit frère!

Ryûzaki ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il était parenté à lui?Comment cela était-il possible?

-Tu ne te rappelle pas?

-Non

-Nous étions ensemble à la Wammy house mais je me suis tourné du mauvais côté. Toi la justice et moi le mal

-J'imagine que tu veux me tuer

-Tu as vu juste

Light se releva,appuyé contre le mur. L'autre avançait vers L,le couteau à la main

-C'est ici et maintenant que tu mourras

-Dommage pour toi j'ai encore pleins d'enquêtes à résoudre...Beyond!

La mémoire lui était revenu. Leur enfance,les moments passés ensemble,tout lui était revenu.

Le couteau de Beyond ateignit le visage de Ryûzaki. Comme il rendait toujours les coups qu'on lui donnait,il asseigna un coup de pied dans la tête de son jumeau qui tomba au sol.

-Il est mort?

-Non juste assomé

-Ryûzaki,pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver?

-Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te faire tuer

-Tu n'as jamais pris la défense de quelqu'un. Pourquoi moi?

-Tu sais,Light,j'ai compris quelque chose

Light ne trouva rien à répondre. Il laissa parler L qui était en face de lui. Comme attirés par deux aimants,leur bouches se rencontrèrent pour un premier baiser. Les deux ennemis parfait étaient-ils devenus plus qu'amis. Depuis quand? Leurs langues dansaient en se caressant. Après le baiser,Light recula Ryûzaki.

-P...Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

-Parce que,Light je...A force de vivre avec toi,j'ai appris à te connaitre. Tu es devenu mon ami,mon premier ami. Avec toi je peux te parler sans avoir peur de t'écraser avec mon intelligence. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Light...

Raito ne savait que dire. Repondre à ses attentes ou le repousser? Au fond de lui,il éprouvait quelque chose. Son coeur battait fortement. Pouquoi?

-Moi aussi j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre à tes côtés. Et je dois avouer que...Si je ne te vois plus,je sais pas si je m'en remettrai. Ca fera un vide en moi. Ryuuzaki je...

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Guidé par son instint,il embrassa encore une fois L. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

-Je...Je...

-Ne te force pas à le dire Light.

-Je pensais aimer que les filles

-Il faut croire que la mort de Misa t'as aidé a y voir plus clair

-Sans doute...

Light laissa sa phrase dans un murmure. Il posa sa tête au creux du cou du detective qui mit ses mains autour de la taile du lycéen. Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés,profitant du corps de l'autre. La blessure au bras de Light le faisait un peu souffrir mais il se soulageait avec la chaleur du corps. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était Kira mais était-ce un bon choix?

-Ryûzaki,je odis te dire quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute

-Je...Je suis K...Kira

-Je le savais Light. Plus tu étais avec nous moins il y avait de crimes. Même si tu es un criminel recherché,je ne pourrais pas t'arrêter ou t'enfermer comme je l'ai fait. Je n'ai été qu'un egoiste

-Sommes-nous déstinés à être ensemble ou à se detester?

-Sans doute les deux mais je suis sûr d'une chose

-Laquelle?

-C'est ce que mon coeur n'a jamais battu pour quelqu'un avant que je comprenne ce qu'est l'amour...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. S'aimant d'un amour interdit. Ils ramenèrent le corps de Beyond l'hôpital. A son reveil,il fut surpris de voir un garçon aux cheveux blancs près de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis juste venue vous apportez ces quelques fleurs

Near déposa les fleurs dans un vase. La délicatesse avec laquelle il les déposa toucha Beyond. Il le tira par le poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celui qui venait de mettre des fleurs qui resta ébahit.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui,tu es à moi!

-Je vous demande pardon?

Beyond ne répondit pas et allongea Near sous lui. Il le déshabilla et mouilla ses doigts pour les mettres dans son intimité. Near était choqué mais aussi un peu apeuré. Il les fit bouger et quand ce fut assez,il les retira pour les remplacer par son membre. Near commença à pleurer de douleur. Il s'enfonca d'un coup en lui sans lui laisser le temps d'attendre,il fit des mouvements de bassins. La douleur passa. Near se sentit usé.

-P...Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit tu es à moi et je te violerai dès que l'envie me plaira

Near était devenu l'esclave sexuel de Beyond Birthday.

Un mois plus tard,Kira avait rendu le death note à Ryuku qui c'était occupé de Remu. Near avait fini par accepter le fait que ce soit seulement Beyond qui le prenne et Mello avait compris qu'il était vraiment très proche de Matt.


End file.
